Defeating the Demons
by Little Angel's Perk
Summary: This is a song fic about the pilots, as they have flash backs of the war and work their way through the memories to find each other yaoi, no real pairings tissue alert may be advised..


  
Title: Defeating the Demons   
Author: Little Angel   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not GW, not the song – which comes from Billy Gillman's CD: One Voice (song title: There's a Hero)   
Warnings: none really…   
Parings: 2+1 maybe?, 3+4 maybe?, it is not really a big part of the fic.   
Author notes: umm… yeah this is a song fic that I can up with while listening to the CD for a loooong time on the 4 hr drive home from college… @_@.... This is kinda like a memorial type fic… I am note sure how it is described… but it's done so the scene type thingies go with the lyrics…. (Yeah... sorry if that makes no sense) 

{These} Indicate some sort of dream/memory/ the pilot's inner self/thoughts   
This/ Indicates that the pilot is talking within their head/memory thing   
'This' Indicates the memory/spirit they are talking to/imagining   
Is special for Duo. Why? You may ask. Well… Duo is just special (^^;), and he has more than just spirits locked away in his head…   
[These are song lyrics] 

  
_____________________________________________ 

Defeating the Demons 

Heero stood on the edge of the small cliff looking out over the ocean. The waves were lapping at the shore, than retreating away back to the security of the deeper parts of the dark water, /like a puppy when it wishes to play with you/. The area of water where the dark was light and impossible things made their homes. The wind was ruffling his already messy hair, but he paid it no mind. For his mind was not focused on that. It was focused inward, to the only place where he was himself. Were he could choose to remember or forget, and make up a future with impossible dreams. 

Held tightly, yet gently in his hand was something so small and precious that its beauty would be smashed if it was handled to harshly. A small delicate flower carefully picked and cared for so as to not mar its loveliness. 

/It's over. We won. I made it through. / He looked down at the flower and dropped it into the ocean where the waved carried it out with them on their retreat from the land. /You're Free… We're Free/ 

  
[There's a flower in the smallest garden   
Reaching for the light] 

{'Are you lost?' /I have been lost all my life…/ … the little girl handed him the flower… the puppy barked happily… the smoked cleared… the building was gone…'Are you still lost?'… /…Iie I am free…/ the little girl smiled and ran off at the voice of her mother calling.} 'Thank you for freeing us.'… 

The wind continued to blow gently as Heero quietly made his retreat, as if making too much noise would scare off the waves below, and the peace that inhabited this place so freely. He could hear the sound of the little girl's laugh in the wind and the sound of a playful puppy in the waves below. 

~`~`~`~` 

Duo sat quietly on the bench watching and smiling as the children ran around playing tag, or played on the many gym sets that the park provided. The birds chirped quietly complementing the sounds of the children, echoing their happy squeals and singing merrily about the soft spring day. In his hand was the small cross he had in reminder of his first real family. In the deepest, most barren part of his mind, a small voice refused to believe that it was over. It sat waiting for a moment to spring free and have the chance to be free. 

Duo was aware of its presence, and new that with time it would go away. They had won, there was not reason for fighting anymore, there was no need for hiding, there was no need for running. 

  
[There's a candle in the darkest corner   
Conquering the night] 

{ 

'Squirt promise me…you will survive. Take the serum, and give it to the ones that can still be saved. It's up to you now to lead. Promise me one thing. That you will survive…There are so many people that still depend on you…..' 

/Solo! Don't go! Please! I can't do this without you…. Please/ 

The smoke was getting worse… but he couldn't stop, he had to find them... bring them out with him… they HAD to make it. 

'Duo, *cough* we are so proud of you. You came so far. Please don't stop now. You have a good future ahead of you. Please don't do something that will keep you away from us after it is your time to die…plea..' 

/No… NO!... please.. Sister Helen, please.. *coughs* you have to get up. Come on the smoke is getting worse. I.. I promise…./ 

/You're wrong. I have a family. I always did. Now it's just bigger. / } 

Duo got off the bench and started to walk away. If he listened close enough he could here Sister Helen singing along with the birds. 

~`~`~`~` 

Quatre surveyed the room full of his board members as they argued over the budget for the New Year. His thoughts were not on the meeting as they should have been, no, were of his fellow pilots and how they were dealing with peace. He sighed softly as the argument was getting no where. He wondered briefly how his father ever put up with these people but dismissed that line of thinking because this was not the time or the place to get lost in those memories. He cleared his throat and proceeded to stop the bloodshed that seemed ready to spill between the board members over such a simple thing as a budget. He idly wondered how they ever dealt with any real problems that ever came up in WEI. 

  
[There's amazing strength   
In a willing hand] 

{/Noooo! Father!! What are you doing!?!?/ 

'Quatre… I want you to know how proud of you I am. I know you are doing what you feel is right. And I was just trying to kid myself into believing anything different. I believe in you Quatre. You and your fellow pilots. You can do it; you can stop Oz and win this war….' 

Quatre watched in horror as the colony fired on his father. The one man that had done everything to try and protect it, spending a good deal of his life keeping it safe. They just turned their backs on him, because things got to bad. … 

/I won't let you down father... I promise./} 

As the board meeting came to a close, Quatre said his good byes to the board members and headed out of the office. He told the secretary to hold his calls for the day so he could get ready to pack for his trip. 

As the shuttle took off towards Earth, Quatre sat quietly lost in his thoughts. 

~`~`~`~` 

Wufei sat on the edge of the cliff, like he had many times in the past meditating. His thoughts were mellow as he drifted through them at his leisure. Thoughts of his late wife Merian. Thoughts of Trieze. Thoughts of peace. They all swirled around in his mind in a whirlwind of memories - some better than others. The wind blew lightly, as if to help move his thoughts in its path. The animals went about their daily routines, without a care in the world. Their tranquil lives had not been touched by these past wars, and Wufei slightly envied their ability to live amongst each other without the need to resort to violence. 

  
[There are victories   
That you have never planned] 

{/Trieze! This is not over yet! You may have won the last battle between us. I had underestimated you. This time I will not make the same mistake. You will not beat me again. I shall defeat you./ 

'Ah, young Dragon. You have so much spirit in you. So much fire. Never lose that… It was an honor being able to fight against you Chang Wufei. May we not meet again for some time…' 

Wufei watched as Trieze's mobile suit blew up. Thoughts of his colony came to mind. He had not meant for Trieze to die. He had come to respect him as a person and a leader figure. However, he realized this all too late. The damage had been done. He was gone. 

Just like Merian. 

'You're wrong husband. I knew you could do it. You were meant to help bring Peace. I was just there to guide you. Help you see your destiny. We will all meet again. When the time comes and not sooner. He respected you to husband. Till we meet again…'} 

The wind picked up a bit as Wufei finished up his meditation. He pulled his jacket closer to his body and turned from the mountain. As he made his way down the mountain he felt a soft chill on his check, almost like a kiss. He looked up at the sky towards the sky as some soft snow flakes lazy made their way down to the Earth. He realized that they were there. Looking out for him until the time came that they would be together again… Maybe he could have a rematch with Trieze… 

~`~`~`~` 

Trowa sat with the Lions after the circus's performance, making sure they ate their food. His hair still covered half his face, and his visible eye was still blank. Well, blank only to those that didn't know what to look for. Those that did would see the light hidden away. Like Heero, he had come a long way to feeling and expressing his emotions than most gave him credit for. He reflected back to the wars and his part in them. Remembering how he became involved with operation meteor to begin with. 

[There's a hero in everybody's heart] 

{/I was Nanashi, no name. I was a nobody. Just another mercenary for hire. Just another face in the crowd. It's amazing at how far I have come in these past three years. It took me two wars and three years time, to accomplish something that I had been working for, for a lifetime. I wasn't afraid when I told them I would take the real Trowa Barton's place, because I had no one and nothing to come back to – had I died. Then I found Cathy… and Quatre… 

'Trowa! What are you doing!?! You can't self destruct! We need you! Your fellow Pilots need you... I need you... You're like a brother to me. I couldn't bear to lose you… please… don't do this… There is another way. There is always a better alternative.' 

/Cathy cried for me… no one had ever done that before… I found a stable reason to fight – one that was all for me. Not the real Trowa Barton… I found a family./} 

The lion's yawned loudly, pulling Trowa away from his thoughts. As he got up and started walking away from the lion tent, there was a small smile on his face. 

~`~`~`~` 

  
[There's a fire inside of everybody   
Burning clear and bright] 

{/I have always wanted to fight you like this…/ 

'Wufei… Trieze is dead… Your battle with him is over… You have extracted Justice… You don't need to keep fighting anymore.' 

/Your WRONG Trieze is not dead. I still fight him. Even to this day. Justice has not been served. I am fighting to see if this new Justice will be any better. It seems the people don't understand the value of true peace. I am fighting for all of us soldiers that can't find a place in this peace…/ 

'Wufei…'… 

/These people have shown me the TRUE meaning of peace… With their help Justice will be served. I have finally beaten you Trieze… I won/} 

~`~`~`~` 

  
[There's a power in the faintest heart beat   
That cannot be denied] 

{'I surrender… but I will NOT hand over the Gundams… I repeat I surrender… but I WILL NOT hand over the Gundams.' 

/Mission… accepted…/ 

'Nooooooooooooooooooo! Hee-chan!...' 

'He was willing to die… for his cause… such a true soldier.' 

'…Your awake…let me go get Trowa.' 

'Welcome back to the land of the living…' 

/Let me tell you... Dieing hurts like HELL…/} 

~`~`~`~` 

  
[Go on and trust yourself   
U can ride the wind   
You're gonna take your dreams where they've never been   
There's a hero in everybody's heart] 

{/How am I supposed to be any help when I have no memory of who I am? Let alone how to pilot one of these things./ 

'Take Wing Zero… I have something I need to do here…' 

/…What is this? What am I seeing? Cathy? ... I… I remember…/} 

~`~`~`~` 

  
[Go on and trust yourself   
U can ride the wind   
You're gonna take your dreams where they've never been   
There's a hero in everybody's heart] 

{'Quatre, you can do this. You are the leader, I have to fight Zechs. You can do this. Believe in yourself.   
/No… I can't… I am gonna go and hurt someone again… I CAN'T handle the Zero System… You should know that by now Heero…/ 

'Yes you can Little One. We will be right by your side. You can do this.' 

/Guys! Get back here! We need a plan! You're gonna get yourselves killed if you're gonna be reckless like this! Wait!/ Zero System engaged…/Breathe. I can do this… Must stay in control… Trowa…/} 

~`~`~`~` 

[There's a hero in everybody's heart] 

As the five pilots all reached their destination. They greeted each other with warm smiles, hand shakes and some hugs. It was the base where they had all meet for the first time. Not knowing they were allies and not enemies. The weather was just right for a crisp beginning to a New Year. They did this every year since the end of the first war. It was a reminder, that not everything is what it seems, and to let them know, that no matter what they are never alone. 

Duo gave Quatre an enthusiastic hug, he bowed respectfully to Wufei and nodded in greeting to Trowa, before planting himself next to Heero, an arm securely wrapped around his waist – reminding him that he was not alone. Heero nodded to his fellow pilots and moved even closer to Duo. Trowa returned the nod and gave one to each of his fellow pilots, before he also placed his arm around Quatre's waist. 

It was a time to remember, a time to reflect, a time to be at peace. A time with no nightmares or loud disturbances. In that instance, time seemed to slow down so it was just them. No worries, no business, no nothing. 

In that instant they all knew that they had achieved their own inner peace. The demons were still there – it would take more than that to get rid of them – but they had found forgiveness in themselves. They would tackle the demons together, just as they had always done… As a family. 

__________________________________________ 

Owari. 


End file.
